Black Lake
by eViL-HiPpIxIe
Summary: When Kakashi, the headmaster of a Boarding School, disappears leaving a mystery behind him, his adoptive children enroll in an exhaustive mission to find him. They soon will have to face the terrors of living in a place where someone is trying to get them killed. With the help of some friends and the betrayal of others, they ll discover the truth of their existence. (AU/FANTASY)


**Hello, there.**

 **The story will be mainly about mystery, suspense and romance. There is fantasy in it too and well… in here, people that in the manga and anime are from the good guys will be from the bad ones. A lot of betrayal and surprises, etc.**

 **Sorry I don't follow the Canon couples like Shikamaru with Temari, sorry guys, I just won't accept that couple. You already know I don't own Naruto or its characters, also let me clarify that this fic is inspired on the Spanish sitcom "El Internado." But there wont be nazi experiments in here but other kind of experiments will do.**

 **I hope you enjoy and if you have any question do not hesitate and ask!**

 **By the way, i´m Mexican. And hardly ever write in English, if you find any grammar mistake or a problem with the redaction it´s normal. Sorry for that.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **THE ORPHANS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The sky was completely dark, there were no stars and the moon was hiding somewhere behind the grey clouds that threatened dangerously to transform into a violent storm. The atmosphere was taken over by an uncomfortable silence only interrupted by the whispering of the soft wind and the waters carefully moved by it.

He looked up to the sky, his senses alert. In his hand was held a small piece of paper that contained a message he´d already memorized. He was in the right place, he knew it; and then why was he all alone in the middle of the ocean? Where was his "informant"? He was getting really impatient.

For the first time in his life he was on time and with no positive results.

Damned he will be if he had been betrayed or taken into a trap. Yeah, that was a possibility he had considered greatly, he was in great danger someone had set him up. But it was a risk he definitely had to take. There wouldn't be other chance and he couldn't lose this opportunity.

Again he turned around to see if there were any boat´s lights coming any closer, but there weren't. Everything was dark and no sound of anything coming near his spot. He sighed with disappointment; maybe he had gone too far believing everything was going very easy. Maybe, he had forgotten the dangers and the treasons that this investigation offered since the very first beginning.

He was about to sail away thinking it could be dangerous to stay there for long, but he considered his decision once more when he remembered the reason he was doing all of this.

 _His family._

Fuzzy and blurred images of the ones that were with him through his childhood, appeared in the back of his mind, ready to reach the surface of his consciousness. The diabolical and scary red eyes of his best friend when he attacked and killed Rin, were something that would always haunt his dreams.

He took one hand to cover his left eye; fingers tracing the deep white line of a scar that crossed it, marking his face. He remembered the fateful night when everything happened and the scar still stung with the fire of the memories.

Sighing, images of his adoptive children resurface in an attempt to replace the old and painful memories. The faces of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke reminded him that it wasn't over, and that he was there in order to save them, or at least to try. He never thought that adopting them would fill again with warm his shut and cold heart.

He regretted a little not having been brave enough to tell them the truth. He had tried more than once, but their innocent faces, their naïve looks would always stop him from doing so. How could he explain the children that the world was true evil? He had suffered its torture when he was just their age and he was left cursed and damned.

Steps on his boats snapped him back to reality and made him turn around quickly, making him aware that he wasn't alone anymore. His keen eyes scrutinized accurately his surroundings finding nothing. Silently and slowly, with caution controlling all his senses, he took the gun that was attached to his brown belt, hiding at his back. He held it firmly in his hands, ready to defense himself.

Little drops of rain wet his nose and he cursed himself for the millionth time that day.

A shadow started materializing right in front his black eyes. He aimed with the gun to the mysterious person, showing he was in a defensive positioned. He couldn´t tell but was the hell as sure that the person in front of him was holding a big smirk on the lips.

He was nervous but his face was expressionless. Through the years he had been working so hard on hiding his emotions and was perfect at doing so. The intruder in the boat smirked wider considering this attitude. Kakashi was known and recognized for his cool and stoic manners.

A perfect characteristic that Sasuke was quickly inheriting.

"Show yourself." Kakashi demanded, suddenly his silver messy hair shinning every time a lightning strike somewhere around. First he thought he wasn't able to distinguish the figure because of the darkness but soon after found out it was due to the garments the person was wearing, a dark black cloak covering from head to toes.

Rain started poured down on them harder.

"Kakashi, it´s been a while."

His eyes widened for an instant, before narrowing. He knew that voice, he had last herd it the very same day his best friends died. It was impossible, he thought him to be dead and buried. How could he miss this terrible fact that he wasn't?

"You look surprise to see me." The man hissed.

"I am." Kakashi replied keeping his cold expression and his gun aiming at him. "Why are you alive?"

The man snorted before answering with a slight reprimand "I thought you were going to be happy for that."

"As you´ve already realized I am not." Kakashi replied with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing here?" His voice was deep demanding. His eyes following every possible movement the intruder may do, but the intruder was a complete statue.

"I am the one who contacted you." The intruder said calmly, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

Kakashi frowned with visible distrust. That was impossible and he could hear the lie between the lines. He was pretty sure his informant had set him up, there was no other option. All of this was planned to drag him out of Black Lake, away from his foster children and be thrown into death´s arms. He knew he should have been more careful and more cautious. Tsunade had warned him but he hadn't listened. And now, there he was, feeling like a stupid mouse following the smell of the cheese placed in the trap.

But, he wasn't going to leave this word without giving a hell of a fight, he decided.

There was an almost inaudible sound of a "click", instantly followed by the sound of a gun getting fired. A bullet had pierced the skin and soon the blood start dripping into the floor of the boat mixing with the water of the fallen raindrops.

The sound of a splash echoed through the night and it decreasingly started disappearing as the dead body sunk into the ocean, fading away from the surface´s view as amber eyes watched with pleasure and satisfaction.

.

.

.

It was another summer´s beautiful and sunny day.

By the end of August she realized that Holidays were already gone and that she hadn´t actually quite enjoyed them. She had been worrying day and night while sitting on the stairs in front of the principal entrance, waiting.

" _He´ll be back soon Sakura-chan, you know how he is. Don´t worry!"_

Those were her sibling´s words meant to comfort her, but every time he´d tried to cheer her up, the inscrutable black gaze of her foster brother made her think otherwise. He was worried, too. But never said a word about it and she had tried to ask him about his thoughts with no success for he was always so distant and evasive. It kind of hurt her… his manners, but it has always been like that, and there wasn't a chance that was going to change now.

Her green gaze was locked up on the opened window, watching the outdoor class of Physical Education of the little ones in Kindergarten; they were all running and stretching, hardly ever following their sensei´s instructions and having a great time being outside wanting desperately to start whatever game they were promised to play.

Her memories went back to her first day in Black Lake when she arrived in company of her sibling Naruto, and her new and silent foster brother Sasuke. Kakashi Hatake, their new father had recently opened the School, and being the Headmaster of it, he´d already decided that they were studying and staying there. She remembered being a little bit confused and afraid because of the great changes her life was having, she was grateful to have her precious sibling by her side, though.

Their parents had died in a car accident when they were only 6 years old, and in spite of having big difficulties dealing with the loss, she suddenly found out that she could hardly remember their faces and the moments spent together. She would often ask Naruto if he was going through the same and he´d always make a big effort to be encouraging and comforting.

Time went pretty fast and suddenly she found herself not thinking about her parents anymore. She´d already gotten used to her new life in the Boarding School and to her little family made up of boys. She was the only girl and that fact was the reason she grew up really overprotective.

Kakashi would hardly ever say _no_ to whatever she asked, so would do Naruto or Sasuke. Whenever she wanted to play, they played, wherever she wanted to go, they did, whoever she wanted to punch, they immediately jumped in her defense.

They made her feel like a beautiful princess.

And **made** was the key word. Because those were past times when they were kids and they were younger. Now things were quite changing kind of drastic and she was getting a little bit frantic about it. Sasuke had become real distant, only allowing himself get near Naruto and that was it. He had become more serious, quieter and lonelier and every time she tried to reach him, he stepped away, going further. So, one day, she stopped insisting and their relation-ship grew colder and distant with every passing day. Luckily, with Naruto wasn´t the same. It couldn´t have been the same, anyways. He was her sibling; they were connected since their birth.

She will always rely on Naruto as Naruto will always rely on her.

And even though that was a warm thought to hold on dear, she couldn´t stop feeling sad for Sasuke, because deep down she knew she cared for him. _A lot._ And so she cared for Kakashi Hatake, who supposedly went on a small business trip before summer started.

He went after saying very few words to them, a light _goodbye_ and with the promise of a safe and a soon return. They thought he was only going to be away for a few days, a week or two at most. But he had been gone almost for two months now and they hadn´t received any message from him in the last three weeks.

So yeah, with the Headmaster´s gone, the new school year starting and Sasuke being more… Sasuke, Sakura Hatake was having a difficult time right now.

"Miss Hatake, can you answer the question, please?"

She snapped back to reality hearing someone calling her name, she found almost everyone in the class staring back at her expectantly and she realized that maybe their sensei had been calling for her attention more than once. Asuma sensei was right in front of her, waiting for an answer; behind him Sakura caught Naruto´s eyes and could see a glimpse of concern. Next to him, was Sasuke Hatake, the only classmate that wasn´t interested in her embarrassing moment.

She bit her lip becoming slightly nervous, her cheeks reddening more and more. It was awful to be the one getting caught daydreaming, that was a Shikamaru´s thing.

She was slow at thinking about excuses so she was just about to apologize and admit her mistake when the bell ran saving her. Asuma waved a hand forgetting the matter and ready to dismiss the class.

"Do not forget tomorrow´s homework and start preparing for the exam, which is going to be in 2 weeks." He announced receiving different but quiet complains from students who were getting ready to abandon the classroom. "Miss Hatake, I recommend you to start paying attention if you do not want to fall behind so soon." He said stopping Sakura from leaving the class.

"Yes, sensei." She apologized with a short bow of respect. "It won´t happen again."

"What was that, forehead?" murmured her best friend Ino Yamanaka, the most popular girl in the school. She was a beautiful girl mastering always the latest fashions. "You´re never the type of girl who lets her mind drift away from class… what´s going on?"

"I can´t help feel worried." She said almost in a whisper, turning around to see that no one was around, she continued. "Kakashi hasn´t come back yet, and he hasn´t written to any of us either. What if something has happened to him? Or …"

"Stop your thoughts right there." Ino interrupted silencing her by putting a finger on her lips. "Kakashi sensei is fine and well. No news is good news, remember?"

Sakura knew that her best friend was only trying to make her feel better, and she had a point right there. If there were no bad news from Kakashi then nothing bad had happened. Maybe he was just busy, extremely busy. She sighed, deciding that dropping off the topic would be the best; Ino gave a huge smile and dragged her all the hallway heading to the dining room, where everybody was already having lunch.

She was so deep in her thoughts that didn´t realized she was hungry until she heard a low growl coming from her stomach. The dining room was full and students were walking from one way to another trying to find a seat to have lunch. The buffet was set on the other side of the room and they had to make a line in order to serve themselves food.

Fortunately for them, Hinata had saved them two seats at the table she was sitting. On that table was also Naruto who was having a cheerful conversation about a TV show with Lee, Shikamaru was just listening and next to them was Sasuke neither talking nor listening. Sakura´s eyes slipped to her alluring foster brother and cursed herself silently for not having the guts to reprimand her thoughts.

Foster or not, Sasuke was her brother and she had to stop thinking about him that much.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked shyly noticing her pained expression.

Sakura blinked, surprised by her question. She immediately shook her head and faked a smile. "Everything´s fine, Hinata-chan." She assured "I think I´m just… sleepy."

Naruto frowned, he had heard Sakura´s voice and immediately knew his sibling was lying, and he also knew the reason. Sakura was not the only one who was worried because of Kakashi´s absence. He and Sasuke were too.

"Well… I heard Tsunade-sama talking on the phone with a police officer, this morning." Shikamaru said unsure after releasing a heavy sigh. He wasn´t sure if it was a big deal but he got a feeling that Kakashi´s disappearance was creating uncertainty among the teachers.

And if adults were feeling that way… students should feel the same, too.

"What are you saying?" the dark, monotonous voice of Hatake Sasuke sounded above the other lost voices of the students in the room. It almost sounded like a defiant growl.

Shikamaru shrugged. ´It´s going to be a hell of a deal´ he thought before looking straight right back into the cold dark eyes of Sasuke. "I´m just saying what I heard." Shikamaru answered with his usual lazy tone. "Tsunade-sama was in the Principal´s room calling on the phone. Couldn´t quite understand very well, you see, the door was half closed…" he explained "but she mentioned something about being an emergency to seek for Kakashi."

His words were like little daggers cutting onto their hearts. While Natuo´s eyes widened and Sasuke´s gaze became darker, Sakura´s eyes started filling with crystal tears.

They were faster becoming orphans, _again_.

 _Why, oh why, the gods were so harsh on them?_

"Kakashi can´t be dead" declared Naruto, trying to fight the tears forming in his eyes. That was a stupid option. Kakashi was a very strong and intelligent man, a generous and a good one. He couldn´t be dead, why would he? He didn't know if his words were to convince himself or to convince Sakura and Sasuke. He believed it was both. "He must be extremely busy and…"

"So busy that he cannot make a call?" Sasuke´s inquiry felt like a cold bucket of water thrown at him.

Naruto glared at him. "Maybe he doesn´t have signal or…"

"Or he just abandoned us." Cut off Sasuke with plain cruelty. Naruto glared even harder but didn´t find an answer back. The truth was that Sasuke had always been the dark and negative one while Naruto was always the positive and cheerful brother.

"Maybe… he´s just… dead." Sakura said with a shaking voice. Sasuke looked at her and couldn´t stand the sadness in her now dull green eyes, deciding that it was better to look at his empty plate before him, he clenched his fist, avoiding his participation in the conversation now.

"Well, we certainly have a mystery in here" Ino´s soft voice sounded along the table. Everybody turned their looks at her; she was wearing an atmosphere as if everything was a cool game of detectives. Shikamaru sighed; he knew his girlfriend was quickly creating something in her mind.

"Yeah!" chirped Naruto suddenly, with a terrific positive aura around him. "Kakashi must be just late and…"

"Shut up…" Sasuke warned dangerously.

"He must be just about to get back, I´m pretty sure he-…"

"Shut up, Naruto." this time Sasuke´s voice wavered with more anger and louder but Naruto grew deaf to his warnings while the others start getting a little bit scary of what was about to come.

"Sakura, you just don´t worry. He´s going to come back and…"

There was a sudden noise of broken dishes. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke threw himself to Naruto, who was sitting in front of him, across the table, reaching out for him to punch his face. Naruto reacted instinctively and reached for Sasuke too, ready to answer back. They were so engaged in their stupid fight that neither of them noticed their friends standing up from the table, their brains couldn´t register Sakura´s yelling, nor did they feel when Shikamaru and Lee tried to pull them apart. It was only Tsunade´s authoritative command and Asuma´s and Gai´s stenght able to finish the fight.

"STOP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" scolded Tsunade eyeing at them with her amber eyes. She was red with anger. Asuma was holding Sasuke while Gai had caught Naruto who was still growling at Sasuke.

"You both are idiots!" Sakura stepped in, on the verge of tears. "Our dad is going missing and what the hell do you do?! Kill each other, Nice done!"

She stormed away from the Dining Room, in front of many pairs of eyes who were watching curiously the scene. Everybody knew the Hatake siblings, the foster children of the Headmaster. They were very popular among the students. Mainly, because Naruto was so noisy and friendly, Sakura was the most intelligent girl and a beautiful one and Sasuke was the most mysterious, coolest and hottest guy of that Boarding School.

Exchanging worried looks, Hinata and Ino ran after Sakura, while Shikamaru scratched the back of his head wondering what was the best to do in that awkward moment. Lee silently got back to his seat to resume his lunch.

"You are punished, both of you." Tsunade said angrily, frowning. "Meet me at the office. Now."

None of them said a word; they turned around dragging their feet and headed to the Principal´s Room which was at the end of the Hallway, next to the Parlor Room.

"Why do you always have to be so damned violent, Teme?" reprimanded quietly Naruto, the moment they were sitting in front of the woodened desk, while waiting for Tsunade to arrive. Sasuke glared at him but decided that it was better to just ignore him. Naruto grew angrier by the second. "What has happened, to you anyways? One day it looks like you care for us and the other seems you don´t give a shit."

"Don´t be stupid, Naruto. Of course I care." His replied sounded almost forced.

Naruto´s frown grew deeper. "Then why haven´t you talked to Sakura-chan in the last few months?" he demanded to know.

Sasuke looked away not wanting to answer. Clearly, the Dobe hadn´t been so stupid as not to get a hint of his attitude towards Sakura. He wondered why he hadn´t questioned him before, though. Maybe he was too distracted with his attention all over Hinata Hyuga or there was a chance that he thought it wasn´t a big deal, and that he was just being quieter than usual.

"Sasuke." Naruto wasn't going to let it go.

Sasuke groaned. "It´s nothing, Naruto."

"It´s something, I know" the blonde insisted with clenched teeth, he was just about his lose his temper again. Sasuke had that effect on them. He always made them get impatient. He was so difficult at times that it was hard to believe that he was just quiet and serious, he was so damned stubborn, near to a pain in the ass. "You are acting like an asshole with her and…"

"Because you´re making her weak." Sasuke spat, impatiently. Naruto´s eyes widened at his confession not quite understanding his brother´s reasoning. "Life is not pink, Naruto, and she has to see that by herself."

For a moment, Naruto was at loss for words. He knew that there was left a deep scar in Sasuke´s heart after his parents 'and his brother´s death. He knew that he had a harder time coping with the loss because they were murdered by an unknown criminal whom they knew nothing about. He was aware that Sasuke´s temper was one that reminded him of winter, cold and nostalgic. But he was granted with a new opportunity of having a family, he should have been grateful for that. Yeah, maybe they weren´t the perfect family, but they were one. They were supposed to have each other, unconditionally.

"Yeah, life is not pink, I know." Agreed Naruto still with an angry voice. "But we are the ones supposed to make her life better, not worse. She is our sister."

"You mean, _your sister."_ Sasuke corrected. With a fast jump, Naruto stood up angrier than before. How could he say that after all they´ve been through? With clenched teeth and fists balled at his side in a white knuckled grip, Naruto was ready to start a fight again. But this time, Sasuke kept cool and just decided to glare him back.

He wasn´t going to explain his feeling to Naruto, it was so much better to talk to the wolves outside in the forest and he would rather do that than opening himself to his foster brother. He was aware that the problem was not getting understood, Naruto would understand him no matter what. The problem was that the more he grew up, the more he thought about his family´s death, and that was rapidly becoming an issue he couldn´t set aside. He was being just honest to himself, vengeance was a thought digging at the back of his mind every night for the last couple of years, and having Naruto and Sakura around only make him questioned his decisions.

And to be honest, he was more concerned about Sakura than Naruto. He couldn´t ask her to support him or to understand him. She had also suffered when she was a kid and now she was leaving all behind with Naruto and Kakashi by her side, he couldn´t take that from her.

And that also bothered him way too much. Sakura was becoming a persistent image in his mind and _that_ was not right. Surely they weren´t blood related, they had spent their first 6 years not aware of each other´s existence, but they were raised up together _as siblings._

So, Sasuke decided it was better that way.

"Naruto, sit down." Tsunade´s order broke his trail of thoughts. The blonde obeyed hesitantly before eyeing Sasuke for the last time.

The coordinator sat in front of them with crossed arms and a scolding expression. Her amber eyes were examining both carefully and soon she figured out that they were dealing with Kakashi´s absence in their own way. She sighed, mentally. She was growing tired of having to punish these two due to their stupid fights. He wondered how Kakashi had been able to control their temper and it also came down to her the urgency of having him back right away.

"I can imagine how you are feeling." She started saying in an attempt to cool down instead of chewing out at them. They both listened in silence, averting gazes. "But you can´t spend your days fighting each other."

"Where is Kakashi?" asked Sasuke with a deep cold voice. For a moment, Tsunade thought about reprimand him, he wasn´t clearly listening and was showing disrespect. But he knew that Sasuke was not going to let it go, and after all they deserved to know.

Tsunade sighed before answering with utter honesty. "I don´t know."

Sasuke clenched his fist and his eyes narrowed, while the baby blue eyes of Naruto filled with an alarming concern, both Tsunade knew them both very well and behind their expressions she could read the sadness they held. She wanted to explain everything to them, but she couldn´t. Where to start? And how to do it? And above everything, she couldn't put a finger on what was really going on so what was she going to do? Start explaining with stupid suppositions?

"What´s going on? Tsunade granny?" Naruto´s voice was filled with confusion. For a moment there, he´d forgotten all about his differences with Sasuke and his anger was washed away, being replaced with anguish. Sasuke remains stoic, keeping a low gaze.

Tsunade shook her head. Suddenly, she felt the urgent need of a glass of wine.

"You can´t tell us."

It wasn't a question but a statement. Sasuke was looking right straight into her eyes with piercing black eyes. His expressionless face made her think about how hard that news was hitting them. She wasn't forgetting that they were orphans once and that they were likely to become orphans once again. Even though she could take care of them just as she promised Kakashi she´d do in case anything went wrong, she doubted she could fix the broken image they would have of what a family really was.

She had known them for so long and she´d been there when they needed her. They had spent their childhood under her watchful eyes and she´d read them tales before taking them to bed. She´d been the one scolding at them every time they ran away with a mischievous act and she´d often look after them when they felt sick. She had earned from them the title of "Tsunade Granny", though she never understood why if she wasn't that old and her face was completely out of wrinkles.

"This is a waste of time." Sasuke chuckled while standing up from his chair and heading towards the door. Naruto turned to look at him and then to Tsunade, expectantly waiting for her to stop him.

But she didn't´. Needless to say, she didn't have more explanations to give them.

Slamming the door behind him, Sasuke left the room leaving a Temporary Headmistress looking into the emptiness of the room and a blonde guy waiting for something to be said.

"Tsunade granny…" Naruto tented, he didn't ignore the fact that the woman sitting right in front of him wasn't having a good time, either. By the look on her eyes, he knew she was just as worried as they were. "Do… do you think Kakashi is … dead?"

He was afraid to ask but he had to ask anyway. Tsunade looked at him and forced a reassuring smile. "No, Naruto." She answered. "I don´t think he is dead. "and it was true. Kakashi was really hard to kill, she knew that pretty well. "I believe he is just having a hard time finding his way back home."

Naruto nodded. More than anything, he wanted to believe now in Tsunade Granny. A long time ago he´d lost his parents and he´d thought everything was going to be something close to a hell. Luckily, one day a man with silver hair appeared in the porch of their house, willing to save them from getting separated and taken to different orphanages. He remembered how the young man had smiled widely and opened his arms to receive them in a huge embrace. Sakura had run almost immediately taking refuge in his hug and soon after, Naruto followed. He promised he´d take care of them and he´d taken them to a small hotel room where another buy of their same age and messy black hair was waiting patiently. They drank hot chocolate with cookies and listened to the man´s dreams of having a great family.

Next day, they were meeting Tsunade and Jiraya-san in the front entrance of a huge castle hidden in a far Forest. Black Lake was receiving them as their new home, and those people presenting themselves as their new family members.

That moment made Naruto forget about his parents 'car accident.

He saw Sakura being pampered by everybody and smiling. He saw his new foster brother looking pretty relaxed and conveying a feeling of gratitude. He saw Kakashi enjoying with them.

They were a strange but great family.

"You may go, Naruto." Tsunade dismissed him. He look up at her and found the not so old woman taking some papers in her hand, folding them and putting them in a drawer previously locked. "And please, do not fight Sasuke anymore." She pleaded "Sasuke is already getting distant and lonelier, you three need each other."

Reality downed at him striking with the truth. Fighting Sasuke was not an option; on the contrary, it was only making things worse for them.

For the three of them.

He left the Principal´s Room and right after closing the door he heard the phone ringing in the inside. He could also hear Tsunade´s voice answering but then, he could hear nothing, seemingly the other person on the speaker was the one doing the talk.

"¡Hey, Naruto! Want to play?"

He met Shikamaru coming his way. He raised a ball in his hand and invited him to join them. Without thinking it twice, he ran after Shikamaru heading to the back yard.

.

.

.

"Hello, there." His baritone voice gave her little shocks, he was almost whispering on her neck causing her to jump clearly surprised by the action. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He laughed.

She turned around and punched him lightly on his chest. "Stupid, Asuma." The black haired woman said playfully. "What are you doing here?" she asked while packing up her things, ready to leave the room.

"Well, I thought you´d be here." He answered with a tempting voice, locking his fingers on her hair and caressing her cheek with his other hand making her co-worker blushed profusely. "And I wanted to see you…" he continued lowering his voice into a whisper while getting closer to kiss her.

"Well… " she answered seductively following his game for a second. "Should be flattered but I´m not, sorry." She turned around avoiding the kiss. "I waited for you all night long and you never showed up."

Asuma rolled his eyes, he knew this was coming.

"You could have told me you were busy." She scolded him with a frown and her arms placed at her waist. "Or that you have other plans."

"I´m sorry." He apologized truthfully. "I had things to do."

"Yeah, right." She was getting angrier by the moment. Glaring at him she snapped. "Well, I have things to do now, so if you excuse me…"

He was about to stop her, he really wanted. But just as soon as she headed to the entrance, the door was opened and a tall, strong man with brown and large hair stepped into, interrupting their conversation.

"Sorry, I didn´t mean to…" he was bowing with his elegant manners, but with a wave of her hand Kurenai told him it wasn´t really important. She stormed out of the Teacher´s room without even sparing a glance back to Asuma, who was left scratching the back of his head.

"What did you do now?" Neji asked not really interested.

Asuma shrugged. "You know girls, they are extremely problematic."

The young professor didn't say a word, but agreed silently. Girls were indeed problematic. One day the wanted something and the next day they wanted a complete different thing. Ten Ten was one of them.

"Lots of work?" Asuma asked, sipping from a can of beer that had taken out from the fridge.

Neji nodded. "You shouldn´t be drinking, right now." He pointed out. "Don't you have exams to prepare?"

"I´ve done it already." He answered and took a seat on the red sofa. "I have managed to administrate my time like you advised me to do."

"I´m glad you followed." Neji continued conversationally, he didn't stop checking the notebooks in his charge. Students were so disorganized sometimes. "Did Miss Hatake entered your class?" he asked.

Asuma nodded and sipped once more. "She was totally absent-minded today. Didn't hear a word I said."

"Mmm… must be Kakashi´s absence." Neji said thoughtfully. "She didn't enter my class. She has never been absent before."

"That´s weird." Asuma agreed. "But you´re right. Kakashi´s absence has them uneased. And I´m afraid it´s going to get worse."

This time Neji raised his head and look directly at Asuma. "Do you know anything about him?"

Asuma shook his head. "Nothing. The police started the searching already, that´s all we know."

Sighing Neji resume to his work. This was going to be a very long and stressful school year.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Everything was dead silence and that´s when she decided to open her eyes.

She had been pretending to be asleep for the past two hours. Her best friend Ino had called her name more than once in an attempt to wake her up but she didn't. Ino soon let it go, knowing that her best friend wasn't in the mood to talk.

The previous fight of Naruto and Sasuke in the dining room had been the straw that broke the camel´s back, she was feeling really tired of them both. They were so selfish thinking only about themselves, not even for a minute did they stop to think about Kakashi and his well-being and she was so mad and completely angry that she had already planned her escape.

It wasn´t her first attempt of escape, she knew it.

But it certainly was the first without them.

She pulled down her blankets and jumped out of bed, carefully of not making any kind of noise. Ino was just a few steps away sleeping in her own bed and so was Hinata. They had shared the same dormitory since they were children. She threw a look at them just to make sure they were deep fall asleep, and they were. Ino was even snoring.

Sakura rushed herself not before making a mental note to hold the snoring against Ino later. She hoped to see her soon again, but didn't know for how long she would be gone. Generally, when she escaped it wasn't for more than one night, and she only had done it for fun not for an emergency like this.

Taking a light and pink backpack where she had kept only the necessary she started tiptoeing away slowly and determined, closing the door behind her and checking every hallway she crossed before walking into it. She knew some teachers were up making guards, she only needed not to trip on them.

Going through the stone walls of Black River wasn't exactly a piece of cake; she had experience doing so, though. She had grown up inside that academic fortress and she was pretty sure her mind had already painted a mental map of it inside her head.

So, she was feeling relieved but not surprised when she left behind the building and started running through the yard, heading towards the outside wall which surrounded the school limits. There was a forest ranger keeping a night watch. A very skilled one named Iruka who always made their getaways known to Kakashi. He was the one in charge to track them whenever they escaped, well not only them, any student at the Academy. The forest was a dangerous and forbidden place, students were only to wander around it with an adult supervision. This prohibition only make students get curious to disobey.

Iruka was anywhere but not in sight. The little part of the wall where she could jump out was close and unsupervised. But Sakura waited, she knew Iruka was around and she had to make sure he didn't notice and wouldn't follow.

She was getting nervous and impatient. Some minutes had passed and silence still reigned around her. She bit her lower lip and considered her options. She had very few actually, and she really needed to go. Just when she was about to make her escaping move, someone grabbed her from behind and placed a cold hand over her mouth forcing to silence her.

Because of the grip she stumbled back and her body trip into the strong arms of the very same person who was firmly holding her covering her mouth. Her heart started beating faster and her eyes widened in alarm while trying to squeeze out of the firm grasp.

"Shhh, Sakura it´s me." A voice whispered into her ear.

She immediately recognized the person who was ruining everything. He let go of her carefully and when Sakura turn around, she found deep black eyes examining her coolly but demanding.

"Sasuke, for God´s sake!" she admonished in an angered whisper. "You scared the hell out of me, what are you doing here?"

She was hardly ever this harsh on him, in fact, she was never. But he knew that Sakura was angry at him, he kind of deserved it. It was just a little difficult to accept her acting that way towards him. And on the other hand, Sasuke should be the one reprimanding.

She was the one escaping _without them._

"You should be the one answering that, Sakura." Sasuke bit out, glaring back icily. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

Green eyes glared even harder. She was mad and with no intentions of telling him nothing. Suddenly, Sasuke realized that Sakura wasn't that weak anymore. She was haughty and proud; she was extremely intelligent and determined…

"That´s none of your business." She replied back while cleaning her clothes of the dirt received from sitting on the wet ground.

" _It is my business_." Sasuke hissed grabbing her wrist, when she tried to turn her back on him. "If Kakashi´s gone you and Naruto are under my responsibility."

She tried to pull her hand to release from his cold grip, but Sasuke wouldn't let go that easily. Sakura´s green eyes flashed with anger and for a moment he was about to give in, but thought twice.

"That´s exactly what I don´t want." She replied with hidden hurt in her voice. Sasuke´s eyes narrowed and she explained further but hesitating a bit. "That´s why I want to go and look for… -"

"You can´t" Sasuke rudely cut off.

"Why not?!" she demanded to know raising her voice.

Sasuke hushed her and she realized that she had made a mistake by letting the anger take control over her.

Rolling his eyes and losing the patience, Sasuke answered. "It´s dark, Sakura. And you don't even know where to start looking."

Yeah, he was right. He had a point there. One that she was going to ignore anyway,

"Please, just let go." Sakura insisted trying to restraint herself. "I prefer to do something than stay here doing nothing."

Sasuke sighed but didn't let go. "You´re so annoying."

At his words, green emerald eyes clouded with tears. She didn't know why, those words have always been said from Sasuke to her and she had never felt them as an insult or an offense. She knew Sasuke was not sensitive at all, and those words were the way he meant he cared. She knew that deep in her heart but right now, she just couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke had been so distant and so cold towards her, and she didn't know why. And in all honesty, she didn't want to know why, she wanted t punch him and hold him at the same time.

Sasuke released a heavy sighed as he watched Sakura dealing with emotions. He was aware she was doing her best not to fall apart, Kakashi´s absence was getting the worst of them and he didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't stop staring at her pouty lips…

He couldn't set aside the sudden and urgent need to comfort her. He couldn't resist those big eyes that now were looking at him with something that he just couldn't figure out… or that was afraid to figure out.

"What the hell are you doing here without me?" a flash of yellow appeared at her backs and they turned around to find Naruto with arms crossed and a big frown on his face, loud as usual.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but deep down was grateful of his appearance. He would never admit it but Naruto had saved the moment. Sakura, on the other hand, looked totally disappointed; she had a complete failed mission in her agenda that didn't even start.

"I just want to go and look for Kakashi" she started explaining.

"The only thing you guys will do is go back to your dormitory, **now**." Iruka´s voice echoed behind the three of them, turning their heads and with an alarmed expression they stepped back not wanting to receive the ranger´s scolding. He could be very frightening whenever he wanted. "And I´m escorting you there." He added giving them no chance to reply.

"I could have made it." Sakura whispered angrily to Sasuke. If he hadn´t interrupted making a fuss, she would have been able to jump out and escape into the Forest.

"No, you wouldn´t have made it." Iruka replied with a stern look on his face. "I already knew you were there, I was just waiting for the other two to arrive. You took long, Naruto."

Naruto glared back at his siblings. "They didn't invite me this time." He said with a grudge in his voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes and eyed Sasuke, who was looking pretty indifferent.

Just when they were about to arrive, the entrance only a few meters away, the sound of an engine echoed through the forest. Iruka stopped and waited for a few seconds before a police car appeared and parked right in front of them. A police officer got off the car and walked straight towards them.

"I´m looking for Lady Tsunade." The police officer stated. He was a tall and muscled man, with a black beard and a messy mustache. His brown eyes were looking tired but kind.

"Is it and urgent matter?" Iruka asked trying to keep cool. But the teenagers didn't let go amiss the concern hidden in his voice.

The police officer nodded. "It is." He answered and hesitating a while he added: "We have just found Mr. Hatake´s boat."

With widening eyes and mouths agape, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto received the terrible news.

"It seemed Mr. Hatake had an accident… the boat was sunk, we found it under the ocean near Konoha´s coast."

"It´s impossible…" Sakura whispered, her vision going blurry and feeling she was going to faint. Sasuke´s strong arms held her tight, she could hear the officer´s voice explain something else but she wasn't listening anymore, before losing consciousness she saw Iruka holding a crying Naruto, and she felt little cold drops of salty water that weren't hers wetting her sweater.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**


End file.
